tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Gattos
Emperor Gattos Eres, born Prince in Crahia Gattos Eres, and later called the Alchemist of Destruction, was the 3rd Sefenlander Emperor of the House of Eres, and the 71st Sefenlander Emperor overall. He is considered the last absolute monarch of the Sefenlands, as his destructive rule led to the 2nd Sefenlander Civil War, wherein his chosen successor Kiluna Eres was toppled by a competing democratic government in White-Sphinx, led by her younger half-sister Tella Eres as constitutional monarch. Gattos was not a good man, but he was a good father. He lovingly raised two competent daughters, who both could have led his country out of the ruin he caused, and the two did not enjoy having to fight each other on opposite sides of a war. He, however, was a sexually depraved madman, obsessed with alchemy, magicks, and youth. He used his military might, and financial resources to expand into Crahia following the dissolution of the Delkish Empire, and waged a massive and costly war against the Vayessi Horde. Before this, in the early years of his rule, he had been collecting handsome young hornmen and imprisoning them at the Beehive, a large hexagonal hole cut into the colorful desert of Thy Isle. There he would rape many of them, whilst also feeding them rich foods, and sheltering them, which led to many of them accepting their fates, as previously most of them had been homeless or merely serfs on some farm. In reality, there was something to this all. On CC: 4/32/5,228, Gattos entered the Beehive and forced all the hundreds of hornmen in the Beehive into the bottom the prison, which was open to the sky, and had them all beat nearly to death. At the top of the prison, on a platform directly over the hole, Gattos began an alchemical ritual which turned all of those young, innocent men into a single redstone, which awkwardly fused with him, and giving him a bastardized form of immortality. In essence, he became an alchemist of destruction, capable of lightning levitation with regenerative red lightning, and of controlling his regenerative healing factor. But he was able to die, he just needed to be nearly entirely destroyed. He went on the campaign, and personally slew thousands across Crahia. He briefly occupied Calthoss' Cave as the Alchemist of Destruction, and revealed the truths of Duke Beyoss' policies to the world. Majkal was killed by being transmuted into his base elements, and his soul shattered to white dust. Shortly before her death, Vayess Halfloriha proposed elections in the Arm for a governorship. Calthoss ran, but lost out to a man from Farro. She gracefully handed over power in the form of a tall, arm-shaped brazier, which she lit. It later became the symbol of the Arm. It is rumored that he himself triggered the Eruption of Mount Deres, which inadvertently killed him by incinerating his body. Appearance: Although Gattos is an Oreman, he is neither nor blond nor green-eyed. He has black hair, and large eyes with relatively small, brown, almost black, pupils. His large eyes are his only definitive racial characteristic, as otherwise he would be easily mistaken for an Anaman. After becoming the Alchemist of Destruction, his eyes became solid white, and occasionally shone solid red.Category:Emperors of the Sefenlands Category:Monarchs Category:Characters